My Own
by missyAn
Summary: Tim is mated to a vampire. It is slash,so please be advised.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a slash story,so there are going to be explicit sex. There might be also offending language and violence. If this is against your principals,please don't read this story and thank you for the interest.**

Richard sat at a booth in the corner of the dark crowded night club,he was bored. The overwhelming stimuli in the club was overbearing,a death metal band was screeching loud insane lyrics,accompanied by crying guitars and thumping drums,the air was filled with sweat,pheromones and cloying perfumes. Dark Goths filled the place like buzzing blowflies on a ripe corpse.

His eye fell on an out-of-place,excited energetic Goth,her raven pigtails was swinging in rhythm with the writhing band as she entered the club. She was dressed in a tight t-shirt with a short mini-skirt,her body marked with several tattoos,her bulky boots scuffing on the ground. He could sense that she wasn't your normal Goth,obsessed with Death and depressively angry at the world,her aura shined with happiness and endless intrigue with the world around her.

Richard kept an eye on her,watching her actions with curiosity,she was followed by an attractive, tall brunet,which she was pulling by the hand,into the club. Although the man was dressed from top to bottom in black,no one would misjudge him as a Goth. He had an open ,almost childlike face with huge soulful green eyes,it was his aura that was truly amazing,it reflected innocence and pure goodness. The man was like a refreshing spring rain in the jaded,dark club,his body language was riddled with insecurity and nervousness,his partner obviously forced him to accompany her. The mysterious young man went to the bar to order drinks,while his exuberant partner started to dance to the weeping music.

Richard was surprised that his cock was becoming hard only from looking at the young man,he had to fight to keep his incisors from dropping and lengthening in his mouth,he wanted to bite into the white,smooth unblemished skin. He wanted the untouched youth in front of him,not only for his rich,intoxicating blood but also for his overbearing innocence. As a predator his hunger was awakened by the fresh,alluring man in front of him,he seldom these days fed from humans,but this man was like a siren calling out to him. He was both surprised and elated ,it was such a long time that he felt sexual attraction to another being. He needed to get to know more about the human in front of him,he wanted to be near him to inhale his intoxicating sent,it would be heaven sucking on his full,pouting lips. Sex and feeding was closely related to vampires,but the sexual want and need was more overpowering than the need to feed.

* * *

><p><p>

Timothy McGee was tired and stressed out,this was the last place he wanted to spend his Friday night,but refusing Abby when she was begging,was futile. He felt out of place in the dark,loud and busy club,he would rather be in his safe,boring apartment playing computer games. He ordered drinks and joined Abby,she was already surrounded by admirers and after gulping down her drink in a few swallows she joined a scruffy-looking man on the dance-floor. It left Tim alone staring at the strange occupants in the club,he put down his drink on a table behind him and leaned against the wall,keeping an eye on Abby.

Abby was enjoying herself,she had her designated driver in the form of a bored and pouting McGee,so she could let her hair down and just enjoy herself,she knew that her friend would get her safely home. She lost herself in the loud music and danced with her new admirer,forgetting about McGee.

Another pair of eyes was watching the couple and although the happy Goth was an alluring source of blood,her companion that she deserted was more so. Graham was truly evil and had no remorse for anything he did to appease his burning hunger,an innocent like the man waiting in the shadows on his friend was a tasty titbit. His mouth was watering ,watching the childlike face of his prey,he wanted to corrupt the innocence and break the man in front of him. The Council forbade feeding on children,but the fresh,young human in front of him was an adult,a rare pure ,untouched innocent.,his aura shining with goodness. Graham knew that other vampires would also be attracted to the human like moths to a flame and he had to make his move and get his prey out of the club,before anyone else noticed him. He would entertain himself for a while with the unsuspecting youth,keeping him as a source of blood supply and as an unwilling bed-partner. He unnoticed moved near to Tim,slipping a Roofie into his unguarded drink.

* * *

><p><p>

Tim woke up in the dark, his hands shackled above his head,his mind was foggy and it felt like someone stuffed cotton wool into his head. The room around him was cold and pitch black,either he was blind or there was no source of light in the room. He tried to process logically what had happened to bring him here,the last he remembered was going with Abby to a club,she was dancing while he was watching from the sidelines. He panicked,what if Abby was here also and called her name loudly,but after a few tries he gave up,there was no reply and only his own voice echoing in the room.

Tim was scared out of his mind,working for NCIS,meant that he had a myriad of potential kidnappers. He pulled on his restraints,but the sound of metal chains,stopped his pitiful efforts,he was stuck here. Suddenly the room was filled with a white ,glaring light ,his eyes blinking to clear his view,his hands were untied and he was dragged out of the room between two strong muscular men. Tim tried to protest but they ignored him,his efforts to struggle made no impact on their strong hands. Their hands were surprisingly cold,their faces pale white and a strong smell of wet ground surrounded them.

Tim was dragged up stone steps in to a large kitchen,his previous prison,obviously was in the basement,he was carried up two flights of steps in to a large luxurious bedroom. The room was filled with dark,heavy wooden furniture,rich velvet curtains covered the windows and on the floor was a thick plush Persian carpet. The two very attractive,virile men dragged Tim to the to the large Victorian,four poster bed that dominated the room,his clothes was swiftly torn off and he was strapped to the bed.

The only sounds in the room,were Tim's moans and struggling,"What do you want! I'm a federal agent you will get into a lot of trouble for kidnapping me. Let me go!"

They ignored his pleas and his threats,manhandling his body without any effort. As soon as they tied him down on the bed,they stood at the end of the bed glaring at Tim,as if appraising him. One of the men spoke to the other,"I hope the Master leaves something for us when he is finished with him,he looks very tasty."

The other man answered before they both left the room,"I don't think it is going to be soon,the Master is going to enjoy playing with him." " He sure is a price."

* * *

>Once again Tim was left alone with his panicked thoughts,he struggled against his restraints,but accomplished nothing more than painful rope-burns on his wrists and ankles. Tim was feeling very scared and vulnerable,lying naked and tied-down in a strange bedroom.<p><p>

Abby was really angry,it was time to go home and she couldn't find her designated driver,she was drunk and in no mood to phone a taxicab to go home. After an extensive search of the club she phoned Tony to come and fetch her,she was going to kill McGee for leaving her alone behind in the club,she knew he didn't want to be there,but to just desert her was unthinkable. She waited at the door for her ride.

"Abby I can't believe Probie just left you there,without saying a word. He has a lot to answer too on Monday morning.",Tony said angrily as Abby climbed into his car.

"I'm going to kill him without leaving any evidence!"

"You don't have to kill him yourself,just tell Gibbs that he left you alone ,drunk in a dangerous club and the job will be done."

Both of them didn't give Tim another thought and carried on with their weekend,Tony went back to his latest conquest waiting in his bed and Abby snuggled into her coffin.

* * *

><p><p>

The bedroom door opened and Tim waited anxiously in a cold sweat to see who his captor was,his heart was beating frantically like a trapped animal. A rich accented voice reached him first,"You truly are beautiful,Timothy!" A dark handsome man was standing at the foot-end of the big bed,he moved like a shadow without making a noise. Tim's big green eyes was filled with fear,he tried in vain to control his terror,his voice was shaking,barely above a whisper,"Who are you,what do you want from me?"

"I want everything you can give and you have no choice in the matter!"

"I am a federal agent and they will be looking for me."

"They are not going to find you,young Timmy."

Tim started to struggle once again against his restraints,the enigmatic man walked around the bed and sat next to his captive. His eyes shined with malice and hunger,his long thin fingers started to trail unwelcome paths on Tim's skin,scraping the skin with sharp,claw-like nails. A whimper escaped Tim's mouth,looking at his captor from so nearby he realised that the man touching him,wasn't human at all. It struck Tim with relief,that this had to be a dream,there was no monsters in real life."Wake up,wake up,its just a dream!",his unbelieving mind chanted.

His captor cackled,"Should,I pinch you Timmy?" Vicious nails bit into Tim's arm,slicing through his skin like a hot knife through butter. Graham licked his fingers clean,his eyes closing in ecstasy ,the intoxicating fear,innocence and pureness draining on to his tongue. He couldn't control himself any-more and with swift movements bit into Tim's neck,moaning as he drank the delicious blood.

A burning pain lanced through Tim's body,all his senses awakened,the fire moving through his body,there was no escape he could only endure. Something awful started to happen,with the pain an unwanted arousal started,and Tim started to fight against his own body,a smug voice laughed in his mind,"You are mine now Timmy,I am your Master."

Tim tried to hide in his mind in a dark corner,but there was nowhere the dark,evil voice couldn't follow him. A vicious hand clamped down on his erection and he yelped in fear and pain,"Now that I tasted your blood you belong to me,soon the rest of your body will be mine." His mind was numb,the blinding fear pushed him over the edge,Tim was sure this was how it felt to be insane,to be so helplessly locked into your own nightmare,that your mind started to give up,started to retreat into the Darkness.

Suddenly the nightmare was pulled from Tim's body and the burning pain stopped,he lay on the bed panting in fear. Richard pulled Graham from the young man he admired earlier in the night,although he was years older than the other vampire,he still struggled to control him. "He is mine! You won't ever touch him again,or your life would be forfeited !"

Graham wined like a petulant child,"I saw him first,he is mine!"

Richard threw him against the wall,plaster falling to the ground,"I am your superior and if I say he is mine ,you have no say!"

Graham knew when it was better to agree for his own health,the older vampire was far stronger and more influential than him,he had no choice in the matter,"Yes Sir,but he isn't marked,I didn't know he belonged to you!"

"Now you know,so keep away from him."

Tim was untied,he tried to cower away from his new attacker,but his weak protests were ignored,he was wrapped up in a blanket and then swung across his new captor's back and carried from the room. It all was too much for him and he slipped into a blessed darkness.

* * *

><p><p>

Richard Valdezia looked down on the pale young human sleeping in his bed, he was surprised by his actions in saving the young man. It was the first time in his life that he stuck out his neck to save a mere human,he lived in seclusion and seldom walked in the human world,preferring to keep his own company,he was one of the oldest living vampires and his interest in life has waned over the countless years of existence. Something in the young human attracted his attention,making the blood in his cold veins heat up,he had an unrelenting hunger to possess the young man in front of him. Vampires was by nature dominating creatures,who demanded obedience and compliance, but Richard recognised his driving need to possess the young human,as his need to own his mate.

He noticed the shallow scrapes that marred his mate's body,the deep laceration on his arm still oozing blood,he reach down instinctively and licked the small drops of blood from the wound,revelling in the rich intoxicating taste. Tim's eyes snapped open in fear,"You are one of...one of...them!"

A deep melodic voice answered him,"Yes I am,little one,but you have nothing to fear from me."

"Does that mean I'm free to go?"

"Unfortunately not,I cannot send you unmarked into the world."

Tim's heart started to race in his chest,"What do you mean by 'unmarked' ?"

"I need to drink from you to create a bond with you and we need to consummate our union."

The young agent tried to move away from the insane monster in front of him,"W..what do y..you...mean with...con...consummate?" His eyes was riddled with fear and his breath panted in fear.

"Timothy you are my mate,you belong to me,from now on you are under my protection."

Tim was shaking his head vigorously,"No! No,I belong to myself! I don't want to belong to you!"

"I'm sorry,little one,but you have no choice in the matter,you cannot go back to your life if you don't submit to me."

"I'm not gay! I don't want you for a mate!"

Richard saw the overwhelming fear in his unwilling mate,but to form a telepathic link he had to feed from his mate first,he hated to force him. He gathered the struggling anxious human in his arms and bit into his neck as painless as possible and started to drink. The soft cries and moans of his mate was smothered into his chest,"Please...I don't want to!"

The blood flowing into Richard's mouth was like ambrosia,it invigorated his dying soul and burned through his body,arousing a fierce need in his loins. Tim was overpowered with arousal,he body writhing in sexual need in his new Master's arms. Richard tried to calm the fear and terror in his new mate,"Ssshh ,ssshh,go to sleep little one,you are safe with me." He send waves of calm and relaxation to his mate,through their new telepathic link. He licked the small pinpricks on his new mate's neck and watched Tim lying relaxed in his arms,slipping into a peaceful sleep.

Richard sat on the bed watching his new mate sleep,his eyes feasted on the beautiful and perfect figure of his mate,mapping every contour on the smooth,silky skin. The few mouths of blood he had taken weaved a bond to his soul,chaining him to the young human in front of him indefinitely. The little time he spend in his mate's mind, showed him how gentle,kind and brilliant his mind was,his spirit stubborn and strong. He let Tim sleep for at least eight hours,smoothing his fear away by running a reassuring hand through his mate's silky,soft hair.

Tim awoke again bathed in fear ,looking at the strong and terrifying creature next to him on the bed. Richard was taller than Tim,his body ripped in bulky muscles,covered by a soft mat of fine hair,he had a strongly defined and handsome face,with a thick main of shoulder length raven black hair, a charismatic air surrounded him and his eyes were deep hypnotic hazel pools,his mouth was full and softly alluring.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Yes,little one,"

"As in Dracula?"

Richard laughed,his melodic voice echoing through the room,"Yes,but not all the things you think is true. I do need blood to survive,but I don't feed everyday,I don't go into the sun because it requires me to feed more often,I can withstand garlic,holy water and crosses. "

"Can you turn into a bat? Does wooden stakes kill you?"

"Ah are you already thinking of killing me?"

Tim stuttered,"No..no..of course not!"

"Yeah a wooden stake through the heart will kill me,but you will need to catch me first,we move very fast and can transform ourselves."

Richard de-solved into mist and appeared on the other side of Tim,scaring him even further."I'm not going to hurt you Timothy,calm down!",he bathed Tim's mind in a sense of calm.

"What do you want with me?"

"You are my mate and it is my job to keep you safe and to protect you."

"It isn't necessary ,I'm a federal agent ,I can protect myself."

"Like the great job you did last night?"

Tim blushed bright red,"They were much stronger than me,I think they drugged me."

"It isn't going to happen under my protection again."

Pouting Tim said,"I don't want your protection!"

"You have no choice in the matter ,my own."

"Are you going to keep me as a prisoner?"

"No you can go back to your life if you want to,but we first have to consummate our bond."

"Oh,God,you are really serious about that,I'm NOT GAY!",Tim tried to get of the bed but was trapped under the bigger body of the vampire.

"I felt your arousal when I fed from you."

Tim shrieked desperately,"It was only my body responding,not my heart,I am not going to sleep with you!"

Richard stood up and said before he left the room,"You won't go back to your life,if you don't give yourself to me!"

Tim jumped out of the bed,kicking the solid wooden door that was firmly locked. He had to get back to work on Monday or the Boss would kill him,he already knew Abby was going to kill him ,for leaving her behind in the club. He knew that he only had a place on the team for his technical abilities and that the team would have a token search for him but wouldn't be too much bothered by his disappearance. His traitorous mind was reminding him,that having sex with the gorgeous vampire wouldn't be so bad,if it let him free to be able to live his life again. He also knew that his parents and Sarah would be distressed if he disappeared,Jethro was still locked up in his apartment and would soon need to be fed.

Tim was tired and overwhelmed,he stepped into a nightmare world and would give anything just to return to his normal organised world. He knew that the vampire didn't need to have his consent for sex,he could force Tim if he wanted to. Tim reached out tentatively with his mind,"_Are you there Mr. Vampire?"_

"_My name is Richard Valdez_,_little one."_

"_Can I really go after we had...had sex?"_

"_Yes,but we are mates,I will still be in your life."_

"_How?"_

"_Timothy you are mine to protect,our minds will stay connected and I am going to want to feed from you again."_

"_And the ...sex...,how often?"_

"_I won't force you,I will only take what you give."_

"_But you are forcing me now!"_

"_I have to now,for your own protection,I cannot let you go without my mark?"_

"_Is it going to hurt?"_

"_I will never hurt you,Timothy."_

"_Okay lets get this over as soon as possible!"_

"_There is no rush,my own."_

"_Yes there is,I want to go home as soon as possible!"_

It was only a few minutes before Richard returned,he sat on the bed watching Tim huddle frightened in the blanket that he covered him in the previous night,his eyes was filled with fear and vulnerability. Richard had become disconnected from his emotions over the years and didn't really know how to smooth his mate's fears,he was sexually attracted to Tim and knew he had to possess him,but the concept of love was foreign to him,having sex with Tim was a way of marking him,showing the world who he belonged to. He spoke reassuringly into Tim's mind,_"Come here my own,I won't hurt you."_

Tim moved a little bit closer,still keeping the blanket tightly wrapped around his body,he tried to calm his frantic heart,letting the mesmerising voice of the vampire drug his senses. A feather soft kiss was brushed over his lips,the contact not disgusting but luring his senses for more,he leaned slightly forward,the kiss was repeated a little more firmly. Tim could feel a deep underlying connection to the vampire,he felt a sense of belonging and attraction.

Richard moved nearer keeping the contact with his mate's lips,licking softly with his tongue on Tim's bottom lip,he was rewarded by the opening of his mate's lips and slipped his tongue in and deepened the kiss.

Tim wanted more,his logical mind telling him that he should be disgusted by allowing another male to kiss him,but his body responded in a deep-seated need,he tentatively started to participate in the kiss. Richard slipped into his natural role and started to dominate the kiss,reducing his lover to a bundle of need,the small whimpers his mate made, only motivated him to take more,leaving his lover's lips tender and ravished. They broke apart Tim gasping for breath,his lips red and his face flushed in arousal. Richard reached out and traced the lines of Tim's face,his lover turned into his hand and he pulled him nearer for a another hot,scorching kiss.

Tim felt the warm tongue slipping into his mouth,exploring everywhere,it was an intense kiss,far more fiercely than he ever experienced before,the passion of it overwhelming his senses. He came back to the present when he was pushed down on the bed and a cool hand started to stroke all over his body,leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Tim panted in need,his cock starting to get hard,his mind was still freaked out ,but the arousal was\becoming more overbearing,quieting his mind,letting his body take over.

Richard relished in the warm satin feel of Tim's skin,his hands sliding everywhere mapping his mate's beautiful body,he felt his own cock harden with arousal. He ran his hands upwards on his lover's chest and let his fingers close around Tim's hard nipples,rolling and tweaking them. Tim's torso arched upwards,pressing more firmly into his lover's fingers,when the fingers started to teasingly pull harder on his nipples,he let out a hard moan. Richard was surprised at how sensitive and responsive his lover where,every touch registered in his big green eyes and his soft moans was like a motivation for more contact. He bend down and pulled his lover's nipple into his mouth,sucking softly at first and then scraping his sharp teeth against the tender nipple. Tim writhed on the bed,the slow seduction was killing him,he needed more,but his inexperienced body didn't know how to ask for more.

"Please...please... oh God...please.",slipped out of his mouth,he felt feverishly,his wet cock slapping against his abdomen,when he moved. Richard's hand slipped downwards,cradling the sensitive balls in his hands,measuring their weight. Tim needed him to touch his neglected cock,but his shyness prevented him from pleading for it,he reached for his own aching cock,wanting to stroke himself to the release he craved,but his hand was pushed away with a possessive growl."No its mine!"

Tim wailed pitiful,both his hands were pulled upwards and positioned above his head,"Keep them here." He grabbed onto the headboard,his legs falling open on their own accord,his hips bucked wildly in need,when a cool hand slipped around his warm,needy cock. All his rational thoughts left his mind and he surrendered control to his lover,the firm strokes on his cock,driving his desire higher,he was so near the release he craved,his head was thrashing on the pillow beneath his head,his face and body bathed in sweat. When the hand left him teetering on the brink of release he started to sob in need,"Please,please,I need..."

A slick finger slipped down his crack,making him thrust upwards,he was gently pushed down on the bed and the finger started to make teasing circles around his hole. Tim was beyond fear,the burning need in his groin dictating his actions,Richard stared at the breathtaking picture his lover made in the throws of passion. He slipped a finger into Tim's tight hole,slowly massaging and stretching the tight ring of muscles. The sensation was new to Tim,but it wasn't painful,a second finger joined the first and he gasped.

"Ssshh,ssshh,just relax. You are doing great.",Richard soothed his lover. His tongue snaked out and licked his lover's engorged cock,eliciting a litany of,"Ow,ow,ow God!" The third finger slipped in,Tim was to preoccupied by the wonderful wet mouth on his cock,that he didn't notice the three fingers stretching and preparing him._"There,there lover that's good,take all the pleasure I can give you. Soon I'm going to slip my cock into you and claim you as mine."_

Tim could hear and feel his lover in his mind,it was an alien feeling,making the whole experience so much more overwhelming. After a long while the fingers was pulled from his hole,leaving him empty,Tim's legs was lifted up and pulled over his lover's shoulder,the intimate position making him blush. He noticed for the first time that his lover was naked,his body ripped with defined muscles,like a Greek god,his cock thick and long.

Richard saw the fear in Tim's eyes,"Don't worry,it will fit,I'm not going to hurt you." Tim could only nod shyly,he felt the blunt head brushing against his hole and tensed up.

"Just relax for me,take deep breath and push down.",his lover kept on couching him. Richard slipped his cock slowly into Tim,giving him ample time to get used to the feeling of his rectum being filled. He stroked Tim's cock,inflating it back to its original engorged volume. Once again Tim started to croon in need and he started to move gently ,making small thrusts,his first stab at Tim' prostate elicited a shriek from him.

The electricity streaked through Tim's groin,stoking his need to come higher,he was holding desperately onto the headboard. Richard started to move with controlled strokes,brushing against his lover's prostate with every thrust,he leaned over Tim's body,capturing his mouth in a wet,hot kiss.

Tim was moaning and gasping,the sensations his body felt was new and overwhelming,he had a burning need to come and every thrust into his body pushed him nearer to his goal,there was some pain in his ass,but the need overshadowed it.

Richard was near to his own release,the tight channel of his lover,gripping his cock almost painfully,he bit into his lovers neck and the rich blood gushing into his mouth pushed him over the edge,his cock spurting deep into his lover pulse after pulse. Tim cried out spraying his semen over his stomach and over his lover as he felt the mind-blowing sensation of his lover sucking on his neck,"Gggggggnnnn!" The spasms of his orgasms milking his lover until he was empty.

The lay together on the bed ,the bond between them woven with an unbreakable chain,Tim was marked,belonging to his lover,he slipped into an exhausted sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning Tim just made it on time for work,he had little sleep during the weekend and his body was still throbbing from the rough treatment he suffered on Friday evening. He had to take care in dressing to cover the evidence of his attack,a turtle-neck was hiding the bruises around his neck and he made sure that the rope-burns on his wrists were covered. As he passed Tony's desk he became aware of the malicious glare that was directed his way,he tried to remember what he did to deserve it,but his attention was taken up by his irritated boss,"Glad you could make it,McGee!"

Tim stuttered nervously,"S..ss..orry B..boss!" Everyone in the bullpen stared at him,it was the first time in a long while that he stuttered. Gibbs's eyes narrowed as he looked at his youngest agent,something was off with him,he hoped the stutter didn't return as it would drive him up the walls. He assessed his youngest agent unnoticed,Tim was really pale and had dark rings around his eyes,his body was held stiffly as he sat down,as if he was in pain."Are you okay McGee?"

Tim's heart started to beat nervously in his chest,was he okay? He didn't know the answer to the question himself,he was drugged and abducted by a vicious vampire,who was going to rape him and probably then drain him of his life's blood,then he was rescued by another vampire,who was male and he had doubtful consented sex with him. In one weekend his whole view of the world and his own sexuality was changed."Y..yes..B..boss!"

Gibbs bit on his teeth in frustration,it seems like the stutter was back. Tony smirked in glee,"Well McDeserter won't be okay if Abby gets to him!"

The mention of Abby's name got the boss's attention immediately,"What do you mean,DiNozzo?"

The day was turning into a nightmare very early,it was looking as if Tim wouldn't survive the day after escaping the weekend narrowly with his life intact.

"McCareless left Abby stranded on Friday night in a dark,dangerous club,after she had a few drinks,without even saying a word to her that he was leaving."

Gibbs was really angry when he heard what his youngest agent did ,Abby was very dear to his heart and any one that caused her any harm had to answer to him. His ice cold voice whipped through the air,"Is that true McGee?"

Tim groaned inwardly,maybe it would have been better if he died during the weekend,because facing his angry Boss was far worse_."Are you okay little one?"_

"_Not now Richard!"_

"_I can come if you need me."_

"_Please just go away and leave me to handle this!"_

"_I can feel your fear,I don't like to feel your fear!"_

"_Please,please Richard,not now!"_

Gibbs was now shouting at Tim,"I asked a question and I want an answer now!"

"S..sorry..B..boss..."

"STOP APOLOGISING!",by now the whole bullpen was staring at them.

Ziva was worried,not only was Tim pale and exhausted,he also zoned out while the Boss was talking to him,"McGee you really look ill,maybe you should sit down."

Tim ignored her,"I g..got..i..ill fri...day and ha.d to le..ave ,I could...not …. Ab..by!"

Tony took this as his cue to jump in,"I don't care if you were ill,you could've phoned one of us or at least go and check if she was safely home on Saturday."

"Get out of my sight,I don't want to see you for the day,go and clean the trucks!",his boss shouted angrily.

Tim left the bullpen looking like a kicked puppy,with his tail between his legs. He cleaned and restocked the trucks for the whole day,his team ignored him and no-one spoke to him for the rest of the day. By 20:00 he was stumbling on his feet with exhaustion and decided to call it a day,he went back to the bullpen to grab his backpack.

The bullpen was almost empty,the only one left was Gibbs,he steeled himself and walked up to his boss's desk,he reached out and put the keys of the truck on his boss's desk. Gibbs ignored his agent but when he saw the rope-burn on Tim's wrist he grabbed his arm and held it,moving the sleeve up and inspecting the wound. Tim tried to pull away,but was firmly held,"God,what happened to you McGee!"

"Not..hing!"

Gibbs directed his eyes at his agent,"This isn't nothing,don't lie to me. Did someone hurt you?"

"It is not..hing..please Boss?"

Tim's eyes were full of fear and anxiety,he needed to get away from his boss,because he never could lie to him. Would his boss even believe him when he told his story or would he be sleeping in an psychiatric hospital tonight?

"I want to know what happened Tim,please let me help you?"

Tim said the first thing that he could think of and ripped his arm out of his boss's hold,"You don't care about me,so please don't pretend!" He grabbed his backpack and set of for the elevator,hoping his boss would just forget the whole incident.

Gibbs was still fast on his feet and caught up with his youngest agent in front of the elevator,he grabbed Tim's arm to stop him from escaping into the safety of the lift. Tim hissed in pain,it was right on the spot where he had the laceration from the sharp nails of his attacker and the wound was still sensitive.

"Wait! Do you have more injuries? Please let me help Tim!"

"You didn't care this morning,just let it go Boss! I'm fine!"

Tim was blushing he could not meet his boss's eyes,he knew Gibbs could feel like a blind man with a cane that he was lying. Gibbs knew he screwed up royally,he should have know Tim would never leave Abby alone in a club without a good reason,he was such a responsible man that took care to protect those he loved. He watched as Tim stepped into the elevator and left,he didn't deserve Tim's trust so he couldn't demand an explanation from his youngest agent,he would have to stay on the sidelines and hoped there was another chance to win Tim's trust.

Tim was a private person and seldom shared any details of his personal life with the team. He was a gentle,kind man who would never harm anyone on purpose. Gibbs just hoped that his youngest agent wasn't in any real danger,but he also knew Tim was stubborn and if he didn't want to explain what happened,he wouldn't be able to make him talk without an enormous effort.

Tim stepped into the parking garage,promising himself he would have a long hot shower and then he would go to sleep,he was exhausted. He groaned inwardly,against his car was leaning an attractive and alluring vampire,he hoped in vain that for one night he would be allowed to forget the whole nightmare his life has turned into."Get into the car ,let me drive you home,Timothy,you look ready to drop from exhaustion."

Tim was too tired to fight he just held the keys out to the vampire and waited for the passenger's door to open and climbed in. He was immediately pulled into a warm ,reassuring hug by his partner,all the resolve to fight left Tim's body and he melted into the hug,snuggling against the comfort."There now,little one,everything is going to be fine."

The voice rambled reassuringly in his ears and Tim could smell the fresh smell of earth ,that clung to his mate. It felt as if he came home after a long absence from home,he felt safe and protected. He was surprised by the feelings,because he expected the overwhelming fear to return once he saw the vampire again,but it was replaced by a sense of belonging.

Once they were out of the Navy Yard Tim asked,"Do you know where I live?"

"Yes I do,but I'm taking you to my home."

"I really need to sleep,today was rough."

"I know,you will be taken care of."

He sat back and watched the traffic passing by his window,a little sliver of fear was forming in his stomach,it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy the previous day's sex,but he didn't know if he wanted to repeat it and if he ever had a choice in it. They stopped in front of a large steel gate,that was opened by two guards,a decorative driveway led up to a big old house. The house looked old and expensive,it loomed in the darkness that surrounded it,the front door was opened by a neatly dressed butler,"Good evening Sirs! May I take your coats?"

"Good evening Ross ,will you sent some food and wine up to my room." Tim was led up the big staircase as if in a daze,the house was enormous,tastefully decorated and everything screamed of money. They stepped into a large bedroom that had and adjoining bathroom,Tim wanted to ask thousands of questions,but was too overwhelmed by the atmosphere,that he followed the vampire meekly.

They stepped into the bathroom and before Tim,could even protest a shower was turned on and the vampire started to undress him. Tim was blushing and trying to step away,"Relax Timothy,I'm only going to help you wash."

"I can wash myself."

"But why deny me the pleasure of helping you?"

"Please I am really tired,can we stop the games?"

"Timothy you are my mate and it is my privilege to take care of you,now stand still and let me undress you."

Tim just relented tiredly and soon stood naked and vulnerable in front of the vampire,what embarrassed him the most was his traitorous cock twitching in interest. The vampire ran an approving hand over his body,"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,your skin is so smooth and silky soft."

Tim blushed,he knew he wasn't attractive,Tony reminded him often of his plain looks and that he couldn't even get a date on most weekends off."I see the doubt in your eyes,but you are truly beautiful,My Own." A strong cool hand took his hand and pressed it against a hard bulge in the vampire's designer pants,"Feel how much I want you and how handsome you are to me."

The shy hand softly rubbed over the hard evidence in the vampires pants,making him hiss in need,he pushed his partner in to the steaming water and took off his own clothes. He stepped into the warm water wrapping his arms around his mate and pulling him close. The stiff body off his mate started to relax into him and he ran his hands over his mate's body,mapping every inch,his hard cock pressing into Tim's back. He still couldn't believe that the beautiful man in his arms belonged to him,he washed Tim's body almost reverently. He dried Tim with a large fluffy towel and gave him a pair of slippery satin pajamas.

The sensual rub of the satin material on Tim's body,awakened all his sensitive nerves,rubbing him into a frenzy of arousal,he struggled embarrassedly to control his own body,he was worse that a cheap slut. For a straight guy it only took him a few minutes to be hard in the vicinity off another attractive male,his own body confusing him.

Richard watched sadly how his mate was fighting his arousal,he didn't want to see his mate so insecure and oblivious to his own attraction."Come Timothy your food is getting cold."

Tim ate the delicious meal in a companionable silence,indulging in the rich red wine to calm his nerves. The vampire joined him for a glass and it prompted Tim to ask,"Do vampires eat food?"

"Some do,but we don't have to,I like a good glass of red wine now and again,Timothy."

"Would you please call me Tim?"

Richard picked up Tim's hand and softly bit on his fingers,"If it makes you happy I will,Tim."

Tim was mesmerized by the sharp teeth nibbling sensuously on his fingers,when his index finger was drawn into a wet mouth and provocatively sucked on,his breath hitched in his lungs,he could imagine the pleasurable mouth on different parts of his anatomy,parts that had him blushing embarrassed.

"_Don't be embarrassed by your needs,Tim. I want you just as much."_

"_Oh,God!"_

Tim drew his hand away and took another big gulp from his wine glass,his mind was confused but his body was strongly insisting what it wanted,"Will you kiss me again?"

Richard was so pleased that he rushed forward and drew his lover up from his seat,he enveloped Tim in his arms and started to kiss him softly,teasing him with his lips and tongue,until his lover opened his mouth desperately for more. The kiss heated up and Richard stroked his tongue against his lover's,eliciting small moans and gasps from his lover,he slowly started to increase the pressure to a more dominating kiss,showing just a little bit of his true nature to his inexperienced lover.

Tim relished the sensuous kiss from his lover,it made his body vibrate with need and want,it was like he had a sixth sense,feeling some of the pleasure and arousal the vampire felt. It was a powerful feeling,making him feel attractive and bold,he rubbed his satin covered cock against his lover's body and the sensations was so overwhelming that he almost lost his load in the slippery,sensual material rubbing over his aching cock.

The vampire felt the soft stroke of Tim's cock against his own and grabbed his mates buttocks in his hands and grind himself against his lover,imprinting his need on Tim. They broke apart,both gasping for air,Richard led his lover to the big four poster bed and stripped him before he pushed him down on the bed. He left his own satin pajamas on on slid sensuously onto his lovers body,making his mate cry out in want and need,"Oh God!"

"_What do you want,Tim?"_

"_Please,please,touch me!"_

"_Where do you want me to touch you?"_

"_Everywhere,just please touch me!"_

_A soft chuckle resounded in Tim's head,"Liar!"_

A cool hand slipped onto Tim's cock,stroking him firmly,driving him crazy,his hips started to thrust vigorous of the bed on their own accord. "Do you want to come Tim?"

Tim started to chant desperately,"Yes,yes,yes,please let me come!"

He made desperate pleas when the hand was withdrawn,almost sobbing in frustration,"No,no don't stop!"

Richard swiftly removed his own clothes and line his body up to his lover's,rubbing their needy cocks together,starting a sensual dance. He was elated by the spontaneity of his shy lover rubbing and thrusting in wild abandon against his body. The erotic dance couldn't last long and he ordered his lover's release,"Come for me Tim,let go lover!"

Tim came in hard spurts,spraying his warm sperm against his lover's body,he felt the orgasmic release of his partner striking against his own body,in his mind it felt as if there was a mirror reflecting his emotions and sensations to his lover,receiving back his lover's feelings. The pleasure of his lover's release,super-imposed on his own and drove his mind into a mind-blowing meltdown.

Richard cleaned them both up and slipped back into the bed ,spooning against his mate's back,he held Tim watching him in awe as he slipped into a peaceful sleep. It worried him how fast he became attached to the frail human before him,he never had a mate before and wasn't prepared for the intense emotions it entailed. He had to keep a tight reign on his own body ,during their lovemaking,to ensure that his dominate side didn't take over and harmed or scared his lover. Fear slipped into his heart of loosing his new-found lover,he couldn't bear the thought of going back to his empty life before Tim,he realised that Tim didn't know what their bond entailed. From now on neither could exist without the other close by.


	3. Chapter 3

Fornell opened the front door of his friend's house and let himself in,he knew that he would find Gibbs in his basement working on his boat. He rushed down the stairs to find Gibbs deep in thought sanding methodically, he didn't have time for the usual greeting and exchanging of niceties.

"Gibbs where can I find your youngest agent?"

Gibbs looked up and when he saw the worry in the FBI agent's face,he started to panic,"Why do you ask Tobias? Is he in some kind of trouble?" He put down the sander and was waiting anxiously for his friend's answer.

"You mean he was at work today?"

Gibbs was getting irritated,"Just tell me what is going on!"

Fornell put down the open laptop he was carrying,"The FBI was doing surveillance on a club Friday night to catch a serial rapist and killer that is on the loose. One of the witnesses identified two men that left the club with McGee as two of the probable suspects. I went to your agent's apartment but found no-one home."

Gibbs felt his blood turn into ice,is that why Tim had rope-burns on his wrists and left Abby alone behind in the club? Was he harmed by the men and when he thought of a worse scenario ,he almost vomited,was he raped?

"Show me the footage,Tobias!"

Fornell punched a few keys and Gibbs could see Tim being escorted by two large muscular men out of the club,it looked as if they were dragging McGee between them,as if he had too much to drink.

"Oh,God ,Tobias! I was pissed at him today because he left Abby alone behind in the club and made him clean and restock the trucks,although he didn't look well. As he left the keys on my table,I saw rope-burns on his wrist,but he refused to give me an answer to what happened,I touched his arm and could see he was hurt. After I was such a bastard in the morning he didn't trust me to help him and I let him go."

"Calm down Gibbs ,we have to try and find him before he does something stupid."

"What do you mean...oh,no he won't!"

Gibbs pulled out his cellphone and punched Tim's number,a sleepy confused voice answered,"Boss?"

"Tim where are you?"

"Do we have a case?"

Gibbs knew if he told his agent why he phoned ,Tim would refuse to say where he was and he might not have the opportunity to help him."Can you be at NCIS in half a hour?"

"Yes Boss."

Gibbs closed his phone,and Fornell asked instantly,"Where is he?"

* * *

>"He didn't say Tobias and if I asked him he would get suspicious and might try and avoid us. This way we get to question him and Ducky can check him for injuries."<p><p>

Tim walked into the bullpen before midnight,his backpack was swung over his shoulder as usual,he rubbed his eyes tiredly and hoped he would get some sleep soon. He stopped in his tracks when he saw not only Ducky but his Boss and Fornell waiting for him,Tony and Ziva ,was no-where to be seen.

"Are we working with the FBI on the new case,Boss?"

"Tim we know you were hurt on Friday night,the FBI had surveillance on the club you and Abby went to,you were dragged out of the club by two men suspected of helping a serial rapist and killer."

Tim stepped backwards,"No,no...that's not true!"

"Timothy,please let us help you,let me look at your injuries.",Ducky tried to calmly speak to Tim.

_Richard could feel the terror in his mate's mind,"Tim are you in trouble?"_

"_No,Richard !"_

"_I can feel your fear,I'm coming to help you. I will kill them if they harm you!"_

_Tim could feel the rage in the vampire's mind and in his confusion he shouted out loudly,_"No don't hurt them!"

The three men watched in horror as Tim panicked and cried out in alarm,Gibbs moved forward slowly,keeping his hands where Tim could see them,"Everything is going to be okay,no-one is going to hurt you."

Tim giggled nervously,he really made a mess for himself,no-one was going to believe he wasn't insane."_Please Richard let me sort this out,they want to know about Friday night,they saw some surveillance tape of me being dragged out of the club by those two vampires,they think I was hurt and want to help."_

Gibbs talked to Tim softly,using the tone of voice he reserved for hurt children and animals,"Let us help you,Ducky is going to look at your injuries and if you are up to it you can tell us what happened."

Tim was escorted to the morgue and found himself sitting on one of the steel tables. Ducky was looking at him reassuringly,"Will you remove your shirt please,Timothy?"

Tim knew he had no choice so he complied,he heard both Gibbs and Fornell exclaim when they saw the bite marks that was surrounded by mottled bruises around his neck. His chest had red scratch marks and both wrists had extensive rope-burns that showed he fought against his restraints. Ducky slipped off his shoes and rope-burns could be seen around his ankles. Lastly Ducky took off the bandage on his upper-arm and the deep laceration,with nail imprints could be seen.

"Can you do an internal exam,Dr. Mallard?",Fornell asked.

Tim jumped of the table and grabbed his shirt,"No we are not doing any more examinations!" He moved away from the three men as if he was afraid that they would push him down on the table and do the exam without his consent.

"McGee we need all the evidence we can get to catch these bastards!",Fornell said frustrated.

"No,this is all you are going to get,I am not letting you touch me any further!"

Gibbs once more tried to pacify his hurt agent,"Let Ducky check to see if you are hurt,Tim."

"I said no!",Tim almost shouted. He tried to stay calm,knowing that the other men would believe he was raped,but he wasn't letting them touch him so intimately.

Ducky tried to be the voice of reason,"We can take you to a hospital where your privacy will be protected,Timothy."

"NO,I SAID NO!"

Gibbs tried to reach out and touch Tim reassuringly,but his youngest agent pulled away,"Okay,okay can you tell us what happened?"

Richard changed into a raven the moment he felt his mate's fear and flew to the Navy Yard,he sat anxiously on Tim's car waiting for any signs that his mate needed him. He stayed a shadow in his mate's mind,hating to intrude but at this moment he needed to be near,in case he was needed. He started to send thoughts of reassurance and calm to ground Tim.

"_I'm here in the shadows if you need me just reach out."_

"_Thank you Richard,I feel like they are ganging up on me."_

"_No need to worry,I can take you away and they will never find you again."_

"_I can't do that,my family will be worried,I just have to stay calm and talk my way out of it."_

"_I'm here every step of the way,if you need me."_

"_Thank you."_

The three men sat in Ducky's office waiting for him to explain what happened on Friday night,they could see how he calmed down instantly and that some of the fear receded. Tim started to talk in a steady voice,"I don't remember what happened,I was watching Abby dance and the next thing I remembered was waking up in an alley near the club naked. There was a blanket lying on the ground and I wrapped myself in it, a man saw me and gave me a lift home."

Fornell was getting really frustrated,Tim gave them no helpful information,"Did you go and see a doctor,after what happened or report it to the police?"

"No I just went home and stayed in bed for the weekend."

Gibbs asked irritated,"Why didn't you come to me Tim?"

"I just wanted to forget everything,I didn't exactly feel very proud of myself."

Ducky patted Tim's knee,"There was nothing you could do to prevent it,they probably drugged you with a date-rape drug,that made you too helpless to fight."

"Can I go home now?"

Fornell almost shouted in anger and frustration,"No,we still need to determine if you were raped or not!"

Tim got up,"I'm leaving and you cannot stop me!"

Once again Gibbs cornered his youngest agent at the lift,"Tim it is important that we get to know everything that happened,to prevent it from happening to someone else."

"No, I'm going home,I have nothing more to say!"

"If you need to talk,my door is always open."

Gibbs knew in his gut that Tim wasn't telling the whole truth,was it because his agent was afraid or was there a more sinister reason? He mentally head-slapped himself,if he didn't overreact in the morning,maybe Tim would have had the courage to confide in him. He went back to the morgue to talk to his two best friends. Fornell was pacing angrily in Ducky's office,"Can't you make him talk Gibbs,I'm sure there is more to the story."

"Tobias we need to remember that he is a victim and not a suspect,we need to win his trust,to help him",Ducky replied.

Gibbs felt just as frustrated,"Ducky is there anything else we can do?"

"Jethro I do believe it would be in Timothy's best interest if you make an appointment for him a the NCIS psychologist,to clear him before you allow him back in the field,maybe it will give him somebody to confide in."

Fornell tried once more to make his point,"The victims that we found had the same bite marks on them and signs of restraint,why did they let him go alive?"

Gibbs answered without thinking,"I don't care why as long as he is still alive,Tobias!"

Tim left without answering his Boss,he rushed to the safety he knew was waiting outside for him. He climbed in his car and was pulled into the safety of his mate's arms,it took a while for the shivering to stop."Lets go home ,little one."


	4. Chapter 4

Tim lay quietly in the bed he shared with the vampire,that insisted he was his mate. They both went back to bed as soon as they arrived at the big,dark house. He reached out and softly ran his fingers through the raven hair of the strange creature lying before him. It felt silky soft and smelled like the clean sent of the shampoo ,they used in the shower earlier that night. The slight fear returned when he thought about the nature of the creature in front of him,he was afraid that when it came to the heart of the matter ,Richard was much the same as Graham. A cage was still a cage,even if it was golden.

His life changed in a matter of days and everything he ever believed about life was tainted. He never thought that the supernatural really existed as he previously only believed in what his own eyes could see but now he knew the world was filled with so much more and it turned his blood cold. Ignorance was really bliss. It still worried him,what it meant when Richard said he was his mate.

The fear slowly increased as he thought about it,was it true because one vampire said it or was it a ploy to keep him shackled to his bed. The confusion was burning in his soul,a small pitiful part was holding on to the hope that he really meant something to the powerful creature in front of him. Tim doubted that he really did,why would such a strong and beautiful creature need a fragile human like him? He argued with himself that he did feel the powerful bond between them,but did it really mean something more to the vampire. He was a mere human who only knew about the existence of vampires for a few days and he realised that he didn't have the faintest idea of the world in which they existed.

The more he looked at the strange creature sleeping,the more afraid he became. Did he even have a choice in what happened to him? He reasoned that the vampire could form a telepathic link between them and through it could influence his emotions. Did he really care about Tim or was he only controlling him through a weird telepathic hold?

Tim slipped out of the bed,shivering in fear. He had to get away ,he desperately needed to put some distance between them to try and sort out his emotions but he had nowhere to go.

* * *

><p><p>

Gibbs was swearing loudly in his dust-filled basement,he tried to work through some of his fear and frustration by working on his boat,but it wasn't working. The fear-filled green eyes kept on flashing through his mind and he felt helpless on how to reach out to his youngest agent. He threw the sanding block he held in his hands against the wall,thinking that he really screwed this one up. Why when Abby was involved,did he always overreact and chose her side without examining the facts?

His youngest agent would never have left Abby alone in a crowded club,even if his own life depended on it. He really messed up by shouting at Tim,killing the fragile trust the younger man had in him. When he thought about the whole situation,he realised that neither Abby or Tony checked up on their younger,missing friend. Did they take his well-being for granted or was it one more sign that they misused their younger friend for their own pleasure. He knew Abby kept Tim on a line for years,playing ruthlessly with his emotions to keep him on a string for when she needed a back-up boyfriend. Sadly but true he allowed it, preferring not to hurt Abby's feelings.

Tony was not much better ,he kept Tim as the proverbial punch-bag to went his own turbulent emotions and frustrations on. His taunts and pranks cutting the younger man painfully down. Why did he allow it,was it because he felt sorry for Tony, because he had such an awful childhood compared to Tim or was he just plain playing favouritism.

His own actions was just as bad and he had no right to judge the others. He never praised the younger man for the good work he did,always taking for granted everything he did and often he vented his own irritation on the younger man by shouting at him,if the case went to slow for his liking. No wonder the younger man never came to him when he needed help,he was unsure of his welcome.

Gibbs was pulled out of his self-flagellation and his eyes fell on the lanky figure huddling in fear on the top of his stairs. He rushed up the stairs,this was his one chance to make a difference on how he treated the younger man and he was going to make it count.

Tim softly opened the front door of his boss's house and was surprised that the door was really left unlocked ,even in the middle of the night. He only once was here,when Ziva was framed by the Iranians and then he only worked for a short while in the basement. Hesitantly he went in,he didn't know how his boss was going to react to seeing him there,but he had no place else to go and he needed a safe place to think about everything that happened. He softly crept in and headed for the basement,it was the only place he was familiar with in the silent house. The wooden steps creaked slightly under his feet and he froze,watching the stern figure of his boss deep in thought. He politely sat down on the steps waiting for his boss to notice him,fearing that if he intruded on the older man's thoughts he would become irritated and sent him away.

It reminded him so much of his own father,the man was so driven and busy that he seldom had time to listen to his son and when he had time he preferred to spent on things more important than his own son. Tim knew where his place was in the team,like with his father,Gibbs didn't want to waste time on a weakling like him. His family followed navy careers for generations and he hardly could spent a few minutes on a ship before he became violently ill,to his father's chagrin. He was one big disappointment his whole life to his family,but it didn't stop him from trying so desperately to gain their approval. That was why he day after day,hold out against Tony's hurtful taunts and painful pranks and tried to please Abby,because he knew she was the boss's favourite and his place on the team was depending on her approval. He worked hard to become a federal agent and chose NCIS in the hopes to gain his father's approval, but he fail miserably as his father could still only picture him as the geeky computer tech.

Tim looked up into the concerned eyes of his boss,"Come McGee,I have some coffee brewing in the kitchen." He followed the older man insecurely up the stairs into the kitchen,he waited nervously in the doorway,unsure of his welcome. Gibbs saw the fear and after he put two cups of steaming coffee on the table ,he motioned for the other man to sit down.

Tim looked at the tabletop,nervously tracing patterns on the shining wooden surface,"I..I..had no...nowhere else...to go!"

Gibbs reached out and held his arm in a firm grip,"You know my door is always open,Tim."

"Thanks,Boss.",a small voice answered. The tears was threatening to escape from his eyes and he desperately tried to hold on,crying before his boss wasn't a good idea. He didn't even know why he felt so emotional and lost,his mind was confused and exhausted. The first traitorous tear slid down his cheek and he embarrassingly brushed it away,hoping his stoic boss would ignore it. The grip on his arm increased and he fear that his boss saw it and was irritated by it,his father hated emotional outbreaks and often would strike out at him with a big fist,teaching him to be a man.

He jumped up,the chair scraping on the ground,"I'm so sor..ry I...I should go!"

Gibbs grabbed him and stopped him from running away,"There is nothing to apologise for."

He was interrupted when the younger man said full of shame,"Ye-ah I..I..know its a sign..of..of weak-ness."

Gibbs answered frustratedly,"No,that's not what I mean,you did the right thing to come here,you are safe here."

"I do..n't want ….to bother you?"

"You never could and it is okay to cry if you need to."

"I don't know,my father says it's a sign of weakness."

The words struck a cord in Gibbs's mind,maybe Tim didn't have such a perfect childhood as everyone took for granted,he had deep seated insecurities that could only come from a troubled childhood. He never noticed before,because to be truthful he never took the time to get to know the younger man better. "Well then I must be weak,because even I cry sometimes and you had a very rough few days."

The strong,urgent voice rang through his mind,"_Where are you,are you hurt?"_

Tim moaned cringing away,"No,no no please go away!"

"_What is wrong Tim,where are you?"_ The desperate plea rang through his ears. Tim pressed his hands over his ears desperately trying to cut the insistent voice in his head off in vain.

"_Please I need to help you! Tell me where you are,little one!"_

Tim sank down on the floor,desperately trying to hid from the voice,"No,no,no! Just leave me alone please. Please I beg you?"

The pleading,frighten voice of the younger man broke his heart,Gibbs watched him feeling helpless as he went through what he though was a flash-back. He held Tim ,softly rocking him,trying to calm him down and to reassure him.

Tim huddled in fear,his brow broke out in sweat as he desperately tried to erect a wall in his mind to push the vampire's voice out . He started to recite the periodic-table ,desperately holding on to it to keep the voice at bay. It was harder than he ever thought it would be and the energy it took was draining him physically.

"_Please,please don't shut me out ,we need each other. Tell me where you are?",Richard pleaded ,cut off from his mate he felt lost and weak. He berated himself for falling asleep and leaving his mate unprotected. He leaped into the air and turned into a powerful raven,flying through the air frantically ,scanning for traces of his precious mate._

Ducky rushed into Gibbs's house and he walked into the kitchen. There on the floor in a tight ball, huddled Timothy McGee,his body shivering in fear but his mind withdrawn."Jethro,what happened ?"

Gibbs's eyes was filled with fear and frustration,"I don't know Duck,one moment he was still talking and then the next he had a flashback. I held him and tried to calm him down,but he became withdrawn and I couldn't get him back. You have to help him,Duck!"

Ducky have seldom seen his friend so rattled,he knelt down next to the huddled figure on the floor.

"Timothy,you have to come back to us,my lad. There is nothing to be afraid of here,you are safe."

Nothing Ducky or Gibbs did helped,the younger man just stayed curled up and mumbling some recitation. Tim could hear them talking in some distant place in his head ,but he had to keep on concentrating on how to keep the vampire out,it wasn't only his own protection that depended on it but his friends as well. It took every ounce of willpower he had and the loss of energy was exhausting.

"Jethro,I think his mind became to overloaded by the horror that he experienced,that he had no choice but to retreat back into the safety of his own mind.",the tired and frustrated old doctor said.

"God Ducky,we have to do something,we can't loose him!"

"Maybe we should get him to a hospital?"

"No,Duck,he stays here,he is safer here where we can protect him,can't you just sedate him?"

Ducky gave a frustrated sigh,"Yes but its no guarantee that he will be better in the morning!"

Ducky prepared the syringe with the sedative and bend down to inject the younger man, he jerked away and shouted loudly,"NO!NO!NO!" It was only a few seconds and the vampire's voice broke through,"_Tim please let me help you,I can feel that you are near,show me where you are!"_

Tim went limp,squeezing his eyes tightly,he started to recite the periodic symbols out loud to keep the powerful voice from his head. Gibbs and Ducky watched in horror,"Ducky give him the shot,he is getting worse!" Ducky knew it was a bad idea,but for now he saw no other options.

Richard was looking everywhere for his mate,he constantly tried to get a glimpse of where he was from his mind,but he was pushed away. He never knew another human that had such a stubborn will and he almost felt proud of his young mate. The fear was getting overwhelming, separated from his mate he was constantly reminded on just how fragile and vulnerable the young human was.

He feared for his mate,his mind confused on why he felt he had to hide from him. Didn't he know that they were linked for all eternity,two halves forming one complete whole. He was giving his mate time to acclimate to his new life,before he would talk to him about turning into a vampire,if one died the other would follow.

He desperately reached out to his mate once again,trying to reach him, but found that his mates mind were blank,filled with a drugged sleep. He cried out in loud anger,the sky vibrating in fear,animals scurrying for safety. If they hurt his mate they would pay for it. He feared for the worst ,if his mate was drugged he was in trouble because he would be helpless to defend himself.

The older men got Tim into bed in the spare-room,it was a struggle to carry the unconscious man but they managed. They stood there watching him sleep,he looked so vulnerable and young,his cheeks streaked with tears. Gibbs reached down and lay his hand on Tim's brow,"He feels warm and sweaty,Duck."

"He might have an infection,Jethro,we still don't know what else was done to him."

"Do you want to do an internal exam,while he is sleeping Ducky?"

The old doctor hesitated,he was in a quandary ,he didn't want to invade the younger man's privacy,but he also knew that Tim would never allow it while he was awake,"I don't know,Jethro?"

"Duck we have to,when he wakes up we won't be able too,you saw how he freaked out in autopsy ."

Ducky quickly prepared the things that he needed and while he kept Tim's modesty ,he did a quick examination. He covered the sleeping man gently and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. Gibbs was pacing in the kitchen,looking like a caged wild animal. He stopped as soon as he saw his friend,"Duck...?"

The question hang in the air for what felt like ages,"There is signs of penetration and some bruising are present." He wasn't prepared for the loud swear-words that flew out of his friends mouth and after he calmed down he said with determination in his eyes,"I'm going to kill them!"


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs sat on the foot-end of the bed watching his youngest agent sleeping,he came up after her heard him call out in fear in his dreams. His mind was still reeling with the fact that the gentle,sensitive man was violated,he was restrained and his innocence forcefully taken from him so that he had no other refuge but to hide in his own mind. He thanked God that the younger man had enough trust in him to take his refuge in his home,where he could keep him safe and help him slowly back to health.

He made a promise to the sleeping man that he would have his six and from now on would try to give him more positive feedback ,he planned also to have a little discussion with his senior agent and beloved lab rat,the abuse to the younger man wasn't going to be tolerated any more. He waited until the younger man once again settled back into a deep peaceful sleep,before he went back to the kitchen to make a few calls.

He pulled a soft blanket over Ducky who fell asleep on the couch,the doctor refused to go home and insisted on staying to see too Tim's needs. He looked at the watch on the microwave and noticed that it was only 06:00 and still early,but he knew Vance would be at the navy yard already,liking to make an early start to each day. He arranged for a few days off for him and Tim and explained that Ducky would be in later than usual. The next person he phoned was his friend,the phone was answered tersely,"Fornell...!"

Gibbs wasn't known for his manners on the phone and he jumped right in ,"Tobias,those bastards did rape McGee,I want to know if they pose any threat to his safety?"

"God ,Gibbs how did you make him submit to an examination?"

"He had an emotional breakdown and Ducky had to sedate him,he did a quick examination while the kid was still out."

"It isn't going to hold up in court,do you think he remembers what happened?"

"I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet,he was pretty out of it and Ducky wanted to admit him too a hospital,but I refused and he is now sleeping in the spare-room."

"Gibbs these guys are very vicious killers,I will organise a protection detail for him."

"Thanks Tobias,but I want my own team on it."

"Gibbs are you sure?"

"Yes it is still my house."

"Okay,but let me know as soon as he remembers anything."

The next call he made was to his senior agent,to tell him about the protection detail and to ask him to inform Ziva about it. The last call was the worst,he needed Abby to look through the FBI footage for clues and it would be near impossible to keep her away from his home if the rest of the team was going to be there. He knew Tim was going to hate that the rest of the team would know about his attack,but he would make sure that they didn't know about the sexual assault.

It was 07:30 when the whole team,minus Palmer and Tim gathered around his kitchen table. He felt sorry for the three shocked and horrified faces that sat in front of him.

Abby was the first to speak up,"Gibbs!Gibbs I was so rude with him,thinking that he left without me,I should have known something was wrong,Timmy would never desert me like that."

Tony jumped in guilty ,"It was me who was the worst Abby,I should have gone to look on Saturday if he was okay."

Ziva didn't want to be left out,"I saw yesterday that he was looking ill,but after the boss sent him to the garage I never went to check on him again."

"We are such bad friends.",Abby said sadly.

Gibbs wanted to speak to Tony and Abby alone,but decided that this was the opportunity to talk about how the team was treating their younger team-mate,"Yah think! We all should start to pay more attention to his feelings and not just because he was injured,but because he deserves more respect. Abby you should stop keeping him as a fall-back date and start to consider his feelings. Tony you should start to tone down the taunts and pranks,they do hurt him although he doesn't show it. Myself will start to give him the credit he deserves for his work."

The group around the table was subdued ,everyone was surprised at Gibbs's lengthy speech and the fact that he openly admitted that he was in the wrong. Ducky looked with pride at his friends,with this attitude they would quickly help Tim back to his normal self-confidence.

They left Tim to sleep as long as he could,Ducky checked on him now and again to see if he waking up but it was obvious that Tim was exhausted and needed all the rest he could get.

Tim woke up late afternoon,his mind still groggy at first but he instantly slammed up the walls in his mind to keep the vampire out. It took a lot of will power and concentration but it got a little better after a while and he could concentrate on where he was. He looked at the functional but bare bedroom he was in and quickly checked that he still had all his clothes on and wasn't restrained in any way. The bedroom door was open so he presumed he was still in his boss's home.

His fears was lessen when Ducky entered the room,"Ah, dear lad ,I'm glad you are back with us."

It was difficult to keep the mental block up and to speak with Ducky but he managed with lethargic movements and dull eyes."Ducky ,what are you doing here?"

Ducky was worried about the the withdrawn look,the younger agent had but answered friendly,"You had a little meltdown and Jethro called me."

"_Tim,please let me in! Please I need to know where you are?_"

Ducky could see the clouded look in the younger man's eyes,it bothered him to see the once vibrant green eyes so dead and lifeless. He feared that they were loosing him and made a mental note to talk to Jethro about getting the younger man some psychiatric help.

"'K Duck.",he answered distracted.

"You must be hungry and thirsty lad?",Ducky asked.

The once articulate man answered,"Uh-huh."

"Well you need to eat and drink something,I will go and get you something light."

"'K."

Gibbs went up to see Tim as soon as Ducky returned and said that the younger man was awake. He had to insist that Abby should wait downstairs for a while and she was sulking on the couch. Gibbs didn't like what he saw when he entered the room,Tim was just sitting on the bed,his body limp and eyes empty.

"Tim. Tim. TIM!",he had to call the younger man three times before he responded and didn't like it at all,maybe Ducky was right,he needed some counselling."How are you doing ,Tim?"

"'K ."

Gibbs didn't know why he said it,maybe it was because he wanted to shock the younger man out of his stupor or because he wanted it out in the open,but he regretted it after he said it."Ducky did an internal exam last night and we know about the sexual assault."

As soon as Tim heard the words he was angry and hurt,they were no better than the vampire he was trying to hide from,they drugged him and violated his privacy, His eyes filled with disbelieve and hurt,"You touched me when I was sleeping,even though I said no earlier?"

"Tim,we had to check for signs of infection."

Tim drew up his legs and lay his head on his knees,tears of hurt and shame running down his cheeks,he lifted the wall he so painstakingly erected in his mind and just gave up hope,he could trust no one. No one respected him enough as a human being to consider his privacy and he thought that maybe he didn't deserve respect or consideration,maybe his father have always been right and his life meant nothing. All the fight to live left his body,he was never going to be good enough to deserve their respect.

Richard felt the pain and hurt cutting through his mate's heart,it brought tears to his own eyes. A thick blanket of utter despair and depression cloaked the once vibrant spirit of his mate and he cried out in pain and fury. Tim felt the fury and knew he had to do something,he reached out to the vampire because he knew he had to protect the people in the house from that fury.

"_Richard are you there?"_

"_Oh,little one,I missed you so much! I will come and get you!"_

"_Richard I will go with you,but you can't hurt the humans in the house!"_

"_But love, they hurt you,they drugged you!"_

"_I know ,they were trying to help me! Promise you won't hurt them?"_

"_I won't Tim,but will you come with me willingly."_

"_Yes,just get me out of here,I don't want them to see me leave,can you do it?"_

"_I will have to wait for nightfall,can you hold out for so long?"_

"_Yes,but please hurry!"_

Nothing Gibbs said or did could get he younger man out of his withdrawn state and Gibbs mentally head-slapped himself,he made a mess of everything."Tim please look at me?" The green innocent eyes were so filled with pain and distrust that it broke his heart. "We tried to help you,please believe me!"

Tim just didn't see the need to answer him ,he turned around to face the wall and ignored the world. He knew that he couldn't explain to them that he wasn't technically raped ,but did enjoy what happened to him. How was he going to explain that he sort of consented to have sex with a male? Tony was never going to get over that tasty titbit and his life would be filled with gay remarks and taunts. What was even worse,was the disgust and hate he would see in his boss's eyes,his own father would rather wish him dead than to admit that his son was a faggot. He often used the ugly word when he described weak men or when he taunted Tim for being so meek and sensitive.

There really was no reason left, to stay here any-more ,he knew that he couldn't ever face the team again and it would be better if he just severed all ties. It wasn't as if he had anything to loose,he never really was part of the team and they just tolerated him for his technical skills.

Ducky came back with some dinner and was dishearten when he saw the back that Tim turned on them. Gibbs was standing there worried and helpless."Timothy,I brought you some dinner,dear lad."

A muffled voice answered,"Don't want any."

"Please you have to eat something."

"No!"

"Let me leave it here and then you can eat it when you get hungry."

"'K."

Ducky motioned for Jethro to follow him back to the kitchen. Gibbs was just explaining what he did when they heard a loud crash upstairs and the sound of glass breaking. Ziva and Tony rushed upstairs, their weapons drawn and was closely followed by their boss. The room was empty,the floor was covered in broken glass. Gibbs rushed to the broken window but could see nothing in the backyard,they rushed downstairs and looked around outside. Tim was taken from their protection without any clues how it was done and who did it. Gibbs swore frustratedly,it was going to be hard to explain how their team-mate was abducted from a house with three trained federal agents in it. What was even worse was that the men who took him was violent killers and rapists.

They heard a loud noise at the gate leading to the backyard and all three pointed their weapons at it. A panicked voice called out ,"FBI!" Agent Sacks opened the gate looking sheepishly,"Fornell wanted me to stake out the house,I heard a loud crash and rushed over,but saw nothing."

Tony felt slightly better,it wasn't only them that had lost their probie,but the FBI as well. He felt very afraid for his team-mate but couldn't fathom how they got him out of the house so fast,from a second-story window.

Richard carried his mate into their house,holding the limp figure tightly to his strong body. As soon as he took him into his arms he felt whole again and the world returned to its rightful place,His mate wasn't happy,his heart full of hurt and betrayal,these emotions spilled into his own mind and it took all of his willpower not to join in his mate's dark depression. Those humans did something so vile that it left him scarred. But first he had to find out why his mate ran from him,he knew he could just intrude into his mind but at this moment he didn't want to harm their fragile truce .

"Come sweet one,let me lay you down so that you can rest." There was no response from his love.

Tim lay in the bed confused and hurt,he could explain it but he felt the connection as soon as the vampire touched him,as if their hearts belonged together. He wondered if this is what it felt like to have Stockholm's syndrome . Was there a real connection or was it just wistful thinking? Tim didn't care any-more,he couldn't explain to himself what he was feeling and why it hurt so much that Ducky and Gibbs broke his trust. Why did it matter so much,when his whole life people just walked right over him,not caring if he was hurt or not. His father,even Abby and Tony just saw him as the weak geeky,computer guy.

Was what he felt when Richard made love to him really so wrong? Even if the vampire only wanted him for his body and blood,was it really so bad to have enjoyed the lovemaking with another man. It just felt so right,how can something that felt that good be wrong? Did it really make him a bad person? His mind felt numb from all of this conflicting emotions and he knew in his brilliant mind that he was having an identity crisis.

This was the one moment in life where he had to make a choice,was he going to go though life keeping on shooting himself down or was he going to take the bull by the metaphorically horns. The one problem he had though was,where did Richard fit in? In his heart he had a place but in his logical mind he had none. He was startled when he felt the bed press down next to him,the melodic warm voice asked hesitantly,"May I hold you,little one?"

Tim knew he should say no,until he sorted out his mind,but his heart insisted on the comfort,"Yes."

It felt like a piece fitting in the puzzle,when he was pulled into the strong arms and held tightly against the hard ,cool body.

**A/N. I'm not sure about this chapter? But I wanted to paint a confused and scare to trust Tim. It is hard to write in a language that you don't often use and I really tried my best. I do have spell-check,but please forgive the grammar. The writing is really a lifeline to me,working trough my own inner demons,so I do it only for myself,but if you find some enjoyment in it I'm happy for you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tim lay there in the arms that held him so close and his logical mind started to sift methodically through everything that have happened. The more he thought about it the more he realized that he screwed everything up. There was no way he could just show up back at his boss's house and pretend he wasn't kidnapped for a second time. The team as well as Fornell would demand an explanation from him on where he was and who took him and why there was signs of sexual penetration. The milk was spilled,there was no way back. He idiotically let his emotions run right over his logical mind.

Best of all,he wasn't even sure that it was safe in the arms he was lying in now,but he made his bed and now he had to sleep in it. Was it really so bad that Ducky and Gibbs violated his privacy or did he overreact? He still felt betrayed by their actions and there was still the fact that Tony and Abby just left him to his own devices and threw back his friendship in his face. Did he really want to face them again? Worst of all,could he explain the sexual penetration to them and how would they react to it,seeing that he did consent to it. He was still unsure of what happened between him and Richard,although he could feel the bond between them.

Tim turned around and looked into the rich brown eyes,"How much of what I felt when we had sex was real and how much did you make me like it in my mind?"

Richard almost lashed out in anger,but kept a tight control on his emotions,the last thing he needed was to scare his mate even further. "Everything was real,I projected nothing into your mind, if you really look deep into your heart you will find that I'm not lying to you."

"What do you mean by ,I am your mate?"

"It means we are two halves of the same soul,that fate destined us to be together forever."

Tim wasn't really satisfied with the answer although it rang true in his mind,"Humans don't have mates!"

"I think the easiest was to describe it ,is that we are soul-mates. Vampires are not human and with our heightened senses we can just easier sense when we find our soul-mates."

"Do vampires really have souls?"

"Yes all of us were at first human,before we were infected with a virus that changed our bodies' chemistry. We aren't inherently evil,but because we are so strong and fast we are prone to become evil,having that much power can corrupt a soul very fast."

"It seems like magic ,the telepathy and the shape-shifting,it feels unnatural ."

"Lots of things that have a scientific explanation today was thought to be magic in the dark ages. I'm sure that everything that we can do also have a logical explanation,but to protect ourselves we don't allow scientists to study us."

"Are you really sure I'm your soul-mate,you don't even know me."

"Yes I'm very sure,I can feel the magnetism between us pulling us together and because of my heightened senses I can feel it more clearly than you."

"How long will it last?",Tim asked still unsure of what he was feeling.

"It is going to last forever,if one of us die ,the other will wither and soon follow him,we are connected forever,not only mentally but physically also."

"You lived for a long time,why would you die when I die? You surely must have had a mate before?"

Richard cupped Tim's face in his strong hands,looking into the deep green eyes,"We only have one mate in a lifetime,I have waited so long for you ,that I gave up hope but as soon as you walked into that club,I could sense you were my mate."

"Why would you bind yourself to a human,that can die so easily?"

"I was hoping to give you a chance to settle into accepting me as your mate,before I talked to you about it. I would like you to become one of us,so that you wouldn't be so fragile."

Tim pulled back in fear,"I don't know if I can do that,I need time to think about it first. Please would you grant me some more time to think about it?"

Richard couldn't refuse the pleading green eyes,"Take all the time you need,I will wait patiently."

It was that moment that Tim's stomach reminded them that he didn't eat for a long time. Richard smiled,"Lets go and feed you love ,before you perish of hunger."

Tim looked through the well stocked kitchen and made himself a sandwich ,they sat at the kitchen table while he ate. It was the one thing that every human ask a vampire when he met one for the first time,"So how old are you ?"

Richard chuckled,knowing that with this first small steps his mate was moving a long to accept him. "Almost 350 years old,but after so many years one stops to count."

Tim was speechless,"You must be kidding,the tales and accounts of history you could give would be mind-blowing."

"I don't think anyone have such a good memory to remember everything that happened,the years seem to flow together at some point and you stop to pay so much attention to the past and start to live day to day."

They sat at the table and really talked for the first time,getting to know each other and laying most of Tim's fears to rest. The morning light crept into the kitchen and Tim started to yawn again. He then asked the question that bothered him the most,"I can't go back to my old life and have nothing but the clothes on my back,could I stay here for a while?"

Richard threw his arms up in the air in disbelieve,"Tim have I not made myself clear,you are my mate and thus are part of my life forever,everything I own are yours also,you will always have a place here!"

Tim smiled shyly,"Thank you,but I still need to figure this out. One thing more,are we going to stop Graham before he hurts more people?"

"Yes I will go and speak to the council today and our enforcers will handle the situation,his actions not only threatens humans,but also vampires. It won't be long until someone start to figure out that the killer isn't human."

Tim yawned again and rubbed his owlish eyes. Richard took his hand and pulled him up,"You are safe here and need to get some sleep,while I go and talk to the council."

Graham pace up and down in his bedroom,nothing was going as he planned it,of all the lowly humans in the world,he had to choose Richard Valdez's mate. Now after his latest victim was found by the FBI,he knew he had to go to ground for a while,because the council wouldn't be able to ignore his actions any-more. But first he was going to make sure the green-eye human paid for this inconvenience. He still couldn't understand why the council protected the humans,they were only cattle meant to feed the more superior race, that was vampires. So what if he enjoyed to play with his food before he ate it?

He looked at his beautiful home once more,before he left with his few closest underlings,he didn't care what happened to the others,it was every vampire for himself. Being almost 200 years younger than Richard, he just didn't have enough power to go against him,but his spies informed him that Richard left his mate at his home and was currently busy with the council . This was the only chance he would get, so he was going to use it.

Tim woke up with a loud crash downstairs and the desperate shouting of a dying man,he looked around in panic for his gun,but soon remembered this wasn't his own home.

"_Richard are you there!"_

"_Yes what is wrong?"_

"_Someone is down stairs and..."_

"_Tim,TIM ARE YOU THERE?"_

He kept on desperately calling out to his mate,but there was no answer,he rushed to his house. He cursed on the way in several languages,he left his mate almost defenceless,because of his own seclusion,there was no other vampires in his home to protect his mate,just a few loyal humans,but against a full-blown attack from vampires they would be defenceless.

He rushed into his house and found the butler lying on the floor in a pool of blood,his throat ripped open. The house keeper lay a few feet away and by the odd angle of her neck he knew she was also dead. He rushed up to the room in which Tim was sleeping,finding it also empty. He punched a fist right through the wall,plaster exploding everywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

Tim woke up in a cold and dark room,he struggled to make sense of his surroundings through his foggy brain. He was relieved to find that he wasn't restrained and his body didn't feel as if he was hurt. He called out with his mind,"_Richard are you there?"_

The reply was instantaneous,_"Tim where are you? Are you hurt?"_

"_I don't know where I am,it is dark and the door is locked. I'm not hurt."_

"_Is there anything you can tell me,to help me found you?"_

"_They drugged me and I woke up here in the dark. They hurt your butler and the housekeeper. Are they okay?"_

Tim couldn't hear the shout of anger,but he could feel the cold fury in his mind,_"Is it Graham who took you?"_

"_I only saw his two goons,but I'm sure its him."_

"_I am going to kill them when I find you!"_

Tim didn't know what more to say,_"I'll be here."_

"_Just hold on Tim ,I will find you!"_

Tim heard the door open and moved away from it in fear,trying in vain to escape what was going to be done to him. He saw the two vampires that took him the first time,standing there in the feint light,sneering at him. He tried to be brave,but couldn't think of anything to say. He knew if he was Tony he would have quoted some or other movie-reference and would have found a way to insult his captors. But he was geeky McGee and for the death of him,he couldn't find one appropriate thing to say,except,"Richard is going to take his time to kill you,if you let me go,he might just forget that you helped Graham."

They just looked at him bored,his meagre threat not even rising a response. He was dragged out of the room and carried down a narrow passage to a bigger room,holding a bed , a few chairs and a small table. They tore off his clothes and tied him up on the bed,anchoring his arms and legs wide-spread to the legs of the double bed. Tim reached out in fear,_"Richard!"_

"_Tim,what is happening?"_,the voice in his mind was frantic.

"_I can't do this,they tied me to a bed naked,I won't be able to do anything to help myself!"_

"_Please Tim,just calm down,don't show them you are afraid,don't give them the satisfaction to see your fear!"_

"_I can't do this! Please don't let him touch me!"_

"_Oh,God Tim! I cannot stop them,but I will stay right here in your mind and help you through everything they do to you."_

"_No,you have to keep on searching for me,if you stay in my mind you won't find me. I need you to go to Gibbs and get him to help you find me!"_

"_Tim,I don't know if that is such a good idea!"_

"_Please Richard! I beg you,he always find us when we are in trouble."_

"_Okay,but you have to promise me you will stay strong for both of us."_

"_I promise,please hurry!"_

Gibbs was beyond irritated,explaining to Fornell and Vance what happened to Tim and how he was taken from protective custody was not something he wanted to live through in his lifetime again. Team Gibbs looked like fools and everyone made sure they knew it. Gibbs and his team were suspended for a weak after they violently complained when the case was given over to the FBI. The team gathered at his home,licking their wounds and in an effort to try and find their lost team-member.

It was late and Gibbs send the rest of the team to bed,knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep he worked on his boat. He was tempted to pour himself a large jar full of bourbon,but refrained as he needed to keep a clear head. Gibbs dropped his favourite chisel when the figure appeared out of thin air next to him. He recoiled in fear ,searching frantically with his eyes for a weapon. He was sure one of his rules stippled that he didn't believe in ghosts,but for the life of him,he couldn't remember which one and if there wasn't one,he would make a new one.

The ghost stared at him and he stared back at the ghost. He reached out and touched the ghost,finding that its body was solid and cool to the touch. The ghost spoke first and it scared Gibbs that it knew his name,"Gibbs,I need you to help me find Timothy."

Gibbs had to ask first,"Are you a ghost?"

Richard sighed,he knew it wasn't going to be easy,talking to Gibbs,but he didn't have time to waste,his mate was in danger."No I'm not a ghost,now will you help me find Tim?"

"I saw you appear out of thin air,why do you want me to help you find Tim?"

"I am a vampire and Tim are important to me."

Gibbs laughed,fearing his mind was going insane,"You are not a ghost,but a vampire?"

"This is getting us nowhere,yes I'm a vampire!" He opened his mouth and his canines lengthened.

"Okay,I see the teeth,but it doesn't mean I believe you are a vampire."

"Does it really matter,when Tim is in trouble?"

"How do you know Tim is in danger?"

"Because he told me himself."

"You saw him after he was taken,you know who has him?"

Richard then slowly explained to Gibbs that he and Tim had a telepathic connection and that he could speak to the other man. He conveniently left out the part that he abducted Tim from the house the previous day and that he was Tim's mate He also told Gibbs that the persons who took Tim were vampires.

Gibbs had to verify that he heard correctly,"Tim was taken by vampires and you want me to help you,who are also a vampire to get him back?"

Richard was annoyed,"Yes. is that a problem?"

"No,but I'm not telling the rest of the team that you are a vampire and that vampires took their team-mate."

"I would prefer if you don't tell them,because I'm not going to explain it again."

Gibbs woke up the rest of the team and introduced Richard as an old friend,who had FBI-connections. They started to work on finding Tim. Graham was at the disadvantage that he didn't take into consideration,that Richard would use modern technology to find them. Abby was the first one to suggest that they should try and find out,if Graham had cellphone and then they could trace its location. They worked frantically to find out if he owned a cellphone and if any property was registered in his name. They checked for bank and credit card transactions.

While the rest of the team were busy searching for Graham,Gibbs had time to think about the situation. He pulled Richard away from the others and asked,"If it is vampires who took Tim,how do we kill them. Do we used wooden stakes like in the movies?"

Richard sighed,"Yes that would work,but it won't be necessary as I'm going to do all the killing there needs to be done."

Gibbs looked at him sceptically,"When you speak of 'them' ,how many are there?"

"There should be Graham and his two helpers."

"See there is where I have a problem,three against one,doesn't seem like great odds. You are going to need help and I'm planning to be your back-up."

"It isn't necessary,the vampire council will give me all the help I need."

"Yeah ,so why are you here?"

At that moment a desperate cry resounded in Richard's mind._"RICHARD!" _His eyes clouded and his fists clenched,the pure look of menace on his face drove Gibbs back a few steps._"Tim,what is happening?_

There was no response,he could just feel the terror and pain streaking through his mate's mind. It took all his willpower to focus on the human in front of him,"Gibbs we have to hurry,Graham is doing something to Tim."

"What is he doing to McGee?"

"I don't know,I can feel the terror and pain in his mind!"

Gibbs walked back to the rest of the team ,where they were still busy on the laptops in front of them. Abby noticed him first,"Gibbs,Gibbs,I think I found Graham's cellphone-number ,I am just tracing his location,but it is going to take a few minutes."

"Good work Abs! Just go as fast as possible!" The vampire was still standing in the corner,his face bathed in fury,his eyes glowing. Gibbs shivered,he wondered how Tim and the creature were connected.

"_Tim,can you hear me,we are making progress,_ _I will come and get you soon!"_ There was no response from Tim and for the first time in many centuries,he felt helpless. He never would have thought that he would have to rely on humans to find his mate. He just hoped that Tim could hang on,the only reassurance he had was that Graham liked to play with his prey.


End file.
